Emociones de mi Vida
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Desafío: EMOCIONES. Un short fic, 5 emociones/5 capítulos. Cada uno basado en algún momento de la vida de Harry. UA. EWE. Relación implicada, DRARRY y MPREG. Se podrán leer de manera independiente. 'Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.'
1. ALEGRÍA

**__****DISCLAIMER  
Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la trama es de mi autoría.**

**__****"Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**.

* * *

**N/A: Este será un short fic de solo 5 capítulos. Uno por cada emoción asignada y todos serán basados en algún momento de la vida de Harry con implicaciones de una relación homerótica con Draco Malfoy. No creo que haya lemmon pero el rated será M por las dudas. Si hay alguna advertencia particular será aclarada en dicho cap. Estén advertidos y lean bajo su propio gusto.**

* * *

**DESAFÍO: "EMOCIONES"**

**1/5: ALEGRÍA**

* * *

Alegría.

Total. Completa. Absoluta.

Una absoluta aglomeración de sensaciones plenas y felices que le hacían sentir que incluso podía llegar a explotar.

¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera cuándo él estaba, de hecho, teniendo en sus brazos a la persona más importante de su vida?

Aquella pequeña y ya demandante vida que no podía esperar a ver y a acompañar a crecer.

.

Recordó con arrobo el éxtasis que sintió cuando finalmente lo que tanto tiempo había esperado llegó. Cuando la noticia que más había querido oír desde hacía ya un par de años FINALMENTE se escurrió por entre esos labios rosados que tanto amaba besar y degustar de miles de millones de maneras diversas pero con los mismos sentimientos y la misma calidez en cualquiera de ellos.

Sonriendo como un loco él ignoró todo lo demás y se sumergió en el aluvión de imágenes y recuerdos que parecían querer gobernar su mente peleando tercamente entre unos y otros por la mayor atención.

Había tantos. Tantas cosas. Tantos pequeños y hermosos detalles. Momentos únicos e irrepetibles guardados como sus mayores tesoros en lo más profundo de su mente y de su corazón.

La noticia y luego la confirmación de algo que él nunca creyó que fuera capaz de suceder.

_Su milagro._

Las felicitaciones que llovían por parte de todos y el hecho de ver la felicidad con la que todos les acompañaban en aquel momento tan único aún a pesar y teniendo en cuenta de toda la carga del pasado que tenían detrás.

_Su familia._

Las primeras ilusiones y el terrible y adorable pensamiento de; ¿Cómo será?

La expectativa de querer saberlo todo y darse cuenta de que siempre habrá algo más. Querer prepararse y no saber ni por donde empezar.

_Su futuro._

Días que demasiado pronto fueron semanas y semanas que muy pronto fueron meses.

Recordar con júbilo aquel momento tan memorable de cuando por fin, después de tanto esperar con una paciencia que ni él sabía que tenía, fue gratamente recompensado con el más leve y burbujeante movimiento bajo la palma de la mano que posaba distraídamente en aquel cálido vientre... Y solo repetir la espera hasta que ese pequeño milagro volviera a pasar porque simplemente es demasiado bueno y mágico como para no querer más.

Las pequeñas ansiadas citas donde él podría pedir, rogar, o cualquier otra cosa que hiciera falta para que solo le dejen ver una vez más.

Imágenes hipnóticas que permanecen flotando de manera inocente sobre aquel vientre suave y cada vez más redondeado que albergaba dentro de sí a su vida misma, porque era imposible que él volviera a ser quien era antes de saber de que al fin, después de tanto, el sueño que algunas veces creyó imposible sobre poder tener una familia propia y un lugar al que llamar hogar estaba finalmente llegando a ser una hermosa y muy añorada realidad.

... _**Milagro**_.

El poder sentir cada vez más los movimientos de su hijo en aquel cada vez más estrecho confinamiento y el tener los nervios de punta rogando a todas y cada una de las deidades habidas y por haber que nada, absolutamente nada pasara a arruinar su vida otra vez.

El contemplar con admiración absoluta como su pareja sufría lo indecible para poder llegar a traer al mundo a aquella personita que aún nadie más que él conocía y que a pesar de todo era ya tan innegablemente querida, _**amada**_... y a la vez sufrir con cada grito y mueca de dolor que le vio intentar con esfuerzo nulo ocultar.

Y luego poder ver entonces aquella carita muy arrugada y roja que lloraba y gritaba como diciendo; '_Hey! Aquí estoy. Ya llegué._'

La magia. La magia no era nada comparado con ese momento, con ese regalo.

Sublime.

Impactante.

Hermoso.

Extraordinario.

Él era padre

_**Padre**_.

Joder.

Pero lo era... y ya nada ni nadie podría cambiar ese hecho. Nada ni nadie podría quitarle eso. No había vuelta atrás -y realmente tampoco era como si lo quisiera-, era algo eterno. Y suyo. Tan suyo que le aterraba, extasiaba y admiraba, todo a la vez.

Perfecto.

La perfecta demostración del amor que sentía hinchar su pecho cada vez que veía a su pareja.

La perfecta combinación de ambos.

Él era perfecto.

—¿Ha-rry?

—Aquí estoy amor. Aquí estamos, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Salió todo bien? —dijo obviando por completo la pregunta final mientras estiraba el cuello para tomar una mejor mirada de aquel tesoro invaluable que hasta hacía muy poco había alojado en su propio seno y que en parte ya comenzaba a extrañar al sentirse de pronto mucho más ligero y suave de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Shh, tranquilo amor. Míralo, aquí está, él es...

—Perfecto.

_'Sí. Exactamente. No había otras palabras para describirlo.'_

Y él solo asintió porque no solo era lo mismo que él había estado pensando hasta momentos antes sino que también era la más pura y absoluta verdad.

—Scorpius James Orion Potter-Malfoy —dijo el moreno con rebosante orgullo.

—Tu hijo.

—No amor, nuestro hijo. Nuestro y de nadie más.

—Nuestro. Tuyo y mío. Merlín. Es tan hermoso. TÚ eres hermoso. Te amo Harry.

—Te amo también Dragón. No tienes idea de cuanto amor. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo hoy ¿lo sabes, cierto?

—Puedo hacerme una idea —dijo su amor ante él sonriendo de lado con una sonrisa suave y sincera, que era la favorita del moreno porque sabía que solo estaba reservada para él, adornando su rostro cansado.

—Los amo a ambos, tanto... —dijo el rubio ahora ya más serio mientras que las emociones le invadían y él intentaba ya sabiéndose perdido luchar contra las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos pidiendo dejarles caer. Por una vez en su vida, eran lagrimas de pura dicha.

Una felicidad que nunca creyó que existía. No para él al menos.

Experimentando la extraña alegría del solo y simple hecho de vivir, de haber sobrevivido a la pesadilla que fue su infancia y adolescencia solo por poder obtener su vida adulta y futuro junto a su amado moreno y ahora junto a aquel precioso milagro que juntos habían creado.

—Lo sé. Y puedes estar seguro de que nosotros te amamos también. Por siempre.

—Por siempre. Y nada menos Potter. Nada más y nada menos.

Felicidad. Alegría. Regocijo.

Paz. Tranquilidad. Serenidad.

No había ni un milímetro de su cuerpo capaz de albergar un pensamiento malo o perturbador.

Esto era.

Esto era lo que se había estado perdiendo hasta ahora -se dijo asombrado mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la cama sosteniendo cn cariño y cuidado el pequeño y precioso paquete que tenía en sus manos antes de apoyarse contra su muy agotado pero feliz marido.

Era esta calma.

Esta sensación de plenitud.

Era la felicidad y la alegría de solo existir.

Amado, él lo sentía. Él podía sentirse amado como nunca antes.

Y todo se lo debía a él, a la persona que, con paciencia y esmero supo probarse loable para ser el dueño de su muy dañado corazón.

Su amado dragón.

Su Draco.

Suyo y solo suyo... y ahora también del pequeño escorpión.

La vida era buena.

Por el solo hecho de poder tener a su hijo en sus brazos hizo que todas la penas que le había tocado pasar y todos los pesares que le habían tocado cargar valieran la pena.

Él era feliz.

ELLOS eran felices.

... Y lo serían por siempre. Juntos.

* * *

**Pues aquí está entonces el reto 1/5 del desafío de EMOCIONES**

**Pronto vendré con la 2° entrega **

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. CULPA

**_DISCLAIMER  
Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la trama es de mi autoría._**

**__****"Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**.

* * *

**N/A: Este será un short fic de solo 5 capítulos. Uno por cada emoción asignada y todos serán basados en algún momento de la vida de Harry con implicaciones de una relación homerótica con Draco Malfoy. No creo que haya lemmon pero el rated será M por las dudas. Si hay alguna advertencia particular será aclarada en dicho cap. Estén advertidos y lean bajo su propio gusto.**

* * *

**DESAFÍO: "EMOCIONES"**

**2/5: CULPA**

* * *

Culpa. Maldito sentimiento opresor.

Culpa. Nadaba, me ahogaba en ella de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

¿Lo peor?

Era mi propia maldita elección el hacerlo.

Mierda.

Me odiaba. No quería hacerlo. No quería sentir la vergüenza de recaer una y otra vez en aquella situación que era la culpable de todo, para luego volver de donde sabía nunca debería haberme ido, y cargar con este sentimiento feroz que sentía carcomerme desde lo más hondo de mi ser.

Pero lo hacía.

Recaía. Una y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra.

No tenía cura.

No había obstáculos que me detuvieran para cuando yo mismo no podía negarme más el derecho a quererlo.

Me había perdido desde el mismo instante en el que aquella insólita locura comenzó.

Temía de mi mismo en cuanto las ansias comenzaban.

Me odiaba y no podía evitar el sentirme desgraciado y un verdadero hijo de puta por no saber como controlarme a mí mismo, cómo hacer para negarme a ir una y otra vez por más y más como si fuera un drogadicto que necesita su dosis con desesperación.

Eso era él para mí desde el primer momento en el que lo toqué. Se había convertido en mi mayor necesidad desde el precioso y aterrador momento en el que pude hundir mi carne en su piel.

Era mío.

Lo quería. Lo ansiaba. Lo necesitaba.

Me sentía como si fuera un animal en celo que solo se deja regir por sus más básicos instintos cuando estaba junto a él.

Y era idílico. Innegablemente idílico.

Y aterrador. Tan putamente aterrador... porque era ÉL... y porque era PERFECTO. PERFECTO con ÉL. Dos putas palabras que nunca, jamás de los jamases soñé con poner juntas en una misma frase teniendo en cuanta a quien me refería.

Y luego mi nube de lujuria y necesidad se evaporaba una vez ya saciado y la realidad me invadía cruelmente para señalarme que una vez más había cudido a ÉL y que una vez más le había fallado a ELLA.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo?

¿Cómo era que había caído tan bajo en todos los aspectos sin darme cuenta hasta que ya me sentía hundido y atrapado?

Atrapado. Atrapado por él. No por ella. Nunca por ella. O sí. Ya no sabía. Era complicado.

Estaba completamente rendido y necesitado de él. Todo él. Su calor. Su pasión. Su belleza. Eso era al principio al menos, pero ahora. Ahora era todo. Quería sus tardes en el sillón con su cabeza en mi regazo y un libro en sus manos mientras él leía para ambos o comentaba lo ya leído. Quería tomar el desayuno en la cama mientras veía embelesado como agitaba sus párpados al despertar. Quería tomar su mano e ir a comprar lo que fuera sin temor a lo que la gente pudiera pensar, decir o hacer. Quería poder besarlo, reclamarlo, dejar claro para todo el mundo que él era mío y solo mío. Y que yo era suyo...

Pero eso era mentira. Porque no lo era.

Yo no era suyo.

Y él se estaba cansando.

Lo sabía.

Lo temía.

Me desesperaba porque sabía que era cierto y me descontrolaba porque sentía que el poco casi nulo control que tenía de esta pantomima de vida que me había forjado se me iba como agua entre los dedos.

_'Ya era hora' -_me decía yo mismo una y otra vez_-. 'Ya es hora de que lo dejes ir y sigas con lo que prometiste, con lo que todos esperan de ti.'_

Ya era hora de que dejara mi sucio secreto y mis putas ansias detrás y le dejara libre para conseguir a alguien que pudiera darle todo aquello que yo mismo le negaba.

Él nunca le reclamó nada, como si supiera que de hacerlo todo terminaría antes y peor... pero yo lo veía, lo veía en su mirada cada vez que iba solo por unas pocas horas y al terminar de follarlo, de amarlo, me obligaba a mí mismo a correr a adecentarme y volver a mi realidad. Una realidad que cada puto día llegaba a detestar más y más.

Era una locura.

Todo originado por un brindis compartido en la oscuridad apartada de una fiesta a la que desde un principio no quería ir. Todo por hablar de dejar el pasado atrás. Todo por quedártelo viendo mucho más de que lo que era prudente al momento de cerrar esa absurda broma de tregua con un fuerte apretón de manos que terminó por erizarme la piel y por dejarlo acercarse e incentivarlo sin palabras a seguir a por más.

Todo por callar, anhelar, desear.

Todo por ese beso que en dos segundos pasó de ser un roce a algo salvaje y desaforado como si fueran náufragos que de pronto obtienen acceso a un manantial.

Bocas que se abrían y lenguas que luchaban.

Manos que apretaban, que buscaban, que... marcaban.

Ese fue el principio.

Y ahora podía ver el final.

Y lo odiaba.

Odiaba todo.

Odiaba necesitarlo y odiaba recaer en él y su lujosa cama.

Odiaba ansiar su carne más que respirar y odiaba dejarlo después de terminar.

Odiaba regresar a la vida que todos esperaban que viviera pero que temía demasiado dejar de vivir.

Odiaba besarla a ella y obligarse a pensar en él para solo '_reaccionar_'.

Odiaba sentir que cada día lo hería más.

_**Lo amaba.**_

Lo amaba y por eso lo odiaba. Porque él sin quererlo le había demostrado lo que en realidad quería en una pareja y lo que anhelaba en la cama. Porque con sus altos estándares le había demostrado lo buena que podría ser su vida sin llegar a ser un idiota y porque cada momento a su lado era un glorioso desafío. Lo amaba porque le hacía sentir VIVO.

No podía ya con esto.

Toda su vida era una completa y absurda mentira.

Y estaba harto. Y perdido. Y completa y absolutamente aterrado de ser rechazado de algo más que una pareja fallida.

No temía herirla a ella con un desamor. No temía herirla con su engaño. Lo que temía realmente era perder irremediablemente a todas aquellas personas detrás de aquella relación. Perder a todo aquel paquete de personas que le habían dado lo mejor en mi trágica vida. Una familia. SU familia.

Estaba acorralado.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Era elegir tener todo lo que amaba en una pareja para mi futuro contra la enorme posibilidad de perder a todas aquellas personas que conformaban la parte más hermosa e inocente de mi pasado y que tanto me habían dado y ayudado.

Podría casarme y formar la familia que ellos tanto deseaban para mi, con su hija. Sabía que podía. Sabía también que estaría condenado y no era que realmente le importara.

Pero lo que me estaba matando era que al hacerlo ya no habría más de esto. Ya no habría más encuentros tórridos y furtivos. Ya no habría escapadas que me dieran fuerzas para continuar con aquella agónica mentira hasta su próximo encuentro. Ya no habría ansias por la espera y desconsuelo por dejarle. No habría nada. Y no podía con ello tampoco.

Atrapado.

Así me sentía... me ahogaba... me asfixiaba.

Y ahora esto.

Una dura y cruel revelación.

Dos semanas sin saber de él.

Dos semanas de esperar una respuesta que llevaba días en haber enviado.

Dos semanas que ya al último lo estaban desquiciando a tal punto que sinceramente hasta había pensado en solo aparecerme frente a él y tomarlo sin más.

Y aquí estaba.

Lo estaba viendo.

Y sentía que moría.

Mierda.

Ni siquiera podía tener el descaro de preguntarme a mí mismo '¿Por qué?' ¿Cómo podría si sé de perfecta cuenta que yo mismo era la causa?

Verlo allí, a tan solo pocos metros de mi alcance y apretar mis puños para negarme a acceder a ello y pegar mis pies al suelo porque si daba solo un paso, si me dejaba avanzar un mísero centímetro más sabía a donde iba a ir a parar.

Y no podía. No podía hacerle esto.

¡Al diablo conmigo! No podía negarle esto. La simple posibilidad de que lo tuviera todo y aún más porque yo era solo un hombre egoísta que le negaba aquello que quería más.

Joder.

Dolía.

Oh, cómo dolía.

Tenía que irme.

Tenía que escapar de allí a un lugar donde nadie me viera llorar mi alma por saber que no lo tendría más mientras en mi retina quedaba grabado a fuego el verlo en brazos de alguien más sin siquiera importarle los murmullos que se habían levantado ni bien le vieron entrar.

Lo admiraba. Oh, cómo lo hacía. Era valiente aunque él no se lo creyera. No le importaba nada más que su propio criterio y felicidad. No le importaba un reverendo comino lo que pensara nadie de él y su muy particular elección de pareja.

Lo admiraba y lo adiaba porque sabía que el otro tenía que saber que él estaría allí, con ella, y que no podría mantener la fachada de jugar bonito mientras lo veía caminar con otro que no fuera él... y sabiendo de antemano que si aún no había pasado seguramente esa noche fuera de él. Que ya no sería solo suyo. Que ya no sería su marca la que quedara en su piel.

Lo hice.

Escapé.

No pude más que decir un escueto; 'Voy al baño' cortando de hecho una conversación de la que no había escuchado nada porque mis oídos no parecían dejar de querer pitar y pitar.

Sentía la cabeza girar y la vista nublada. Mi garganta apretaba de manera sádica y estaba seguro de que estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

Mierda.

Los lavabos no eran el mejor lugar eso era seguro.

No eran privados. No eran oscuros. No era la cueva en donde me quería esconder y de ser posible sepultarme a mí mismo. No era el lugar donde me podría dejar caer y solo dejar que mi cuerpo se hiciera una bola mientras me abrazaba a mí mismo para nunca más salir de allí.

_¡¿Qué iba a hacer?!_

No podía pensar en nada más que en salir y reclamar su boca en un beso salvaje sin dejarle salida para nada más... sabiendo que si lo hacía no solo arruinaría mi relación con los alborotados pelirrojos sino que además arruinaría de manera inequívoca e irreparable lo que fuera que tenía con él porque simplemente lo avergonzaría de una manera que no estaba del todo seguro de terminar de entender.

Todo era mi culpa.

Por haber cedido.

Por haber seguido.

Por haber mentido.

Por haber caído.

Por haberlo amado... por aún amarlo.

Y haberlo perdido.

Todo era su culpa.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Recuerden que estos caps no serán más que emociones que hubo en algún momento en la vida de Harry y que, como habrán notado, no son correlativos ni nada. Lo único que van a mantener en común es que seguramente TODOS sean en base a un momento en su relación con Draco =D. Igual -y por si se preguntan-, veré si puedo encontrar alguna manera de seguir este cap de culpa y conectarlo con la emoción siguiente para que no se queden con la duda de cómo llegaron a lo del primer cap =P**

**Pronto vendré con la 3° entrega**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. IRA

**_DISCLAIMER  
Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la trama es de mi autoría._**

**_"Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_****.**

* * *

**N/A: Este será un short fic de solo 5 capítulos. Uno por cada emoción asignada y todos serán basados en algún momento de la vida de Harry con implicaciones de una relación homerótica con Draco Malfoy. No creo que haya lemmon pero el rated será M por las dudas. Si hay alguna advertencia particular será aclarada en dicho cap. Estén advertidos y lean bajo su propio gusto.**

* * *

**DESAFÍO: "EMOCIONES"**

**3/5: IRA**

* * *

Estaba cabreado. Total, absoluta y mortalmente cabreado.

La ira me inundaba y me nublaba el escaso raciocinio endeble que ya de por sí tenía.

Me sentía un completo estúpido por dejar que el solo verlo me afectase tanto -aún sabiendo lo que por él sentía-.

Y me sentía aún peor por saber que yo no tenía ningún derecho a ningún tipo de reclamo puesto que siempre fui yo el de todos los problemas y complicaciones.

¿Cómo podría tener la cara de decirle tan siquiera un '_Hola_', mientras estaba allí al lado de aquel que había conseguido robármelo de la peor de las formas? Porque sí, a pesar de todo, para mí era como si me lo hubiera robado, y robado de la peor de las maneras porque era de aquella que me aseguraba que ya no lo podría recuperar; me lo había robado con la verdad. Sin ocultarse. Sin tiempo robado o mentiras a medias más que medias verdades. Me lo robó dedicándole el tiempo que yo siempre le hube negado. Me lo robó con su evidente dedicación por más que fuera tan solo algo reciente y posiblemente planificado.

Y duele.

Oh Merlín, cómo duele.

Y él... joder lo entendía. Dolía mil veces peor que un crucio... pero lo entendía.

Entendía el porqué de su falta de respuesta y el porqué se decidió por hacérmelo saber así, de una manera tan pública y controlada. Entendía el porqué a pesar de saber que yo iba a estar allí y que estaba a tan solo un par de metros de él en cuanto entró él no me buscó. No me miró.

Le admiraba el valor que necesitó para hacer frente a la absurda posibilidad de que a pesar de todo yo pudiera montarle una escena.

...Y estaba a la mar de seguro de que en cierta forma él estaba más que decepcionado de que no se la hiciera.

¿Qué hacer?

¡Por Merlín y Morgana, no sabía que carajos hacer!

Su otrora ciega valentía brillaba por su ausencia. Ni por todo el oro del mundo él podría con aquella batalla en ese preciso momento en el que se sentía menos que las propias bacterias que pisaban sus zapatos.

Pero para variar, la suerte no estuvo de su lado. Nunca lo estuvo, y eso quedó más que claro cuando él sintió tras su espalda el ruido de la puerta al abrirse con cuidado mientras él solo quería explotar algo al tiempo en el que sus manos se tensaban al apretar con todas sus fuerzas el mármol de la mesada; con la cabeza gacha lo más que pudiera para no ver la vergüenza de su propio rostro.

Mierda.

Fuera quien fuera tenía que irse. Él no podía ser visto así. Nunca... y mucho menos por él por lo que, aún entre dientes apretados él solo usó el aire estrictamente necesario para soltar un escueto, '_Largo_'.

En silencio y mentalmente orando a todas las deidades que alguien tuviera a bien el escucharme por una maldita vez y solo darme unos cinco malditos minutos de paz.

No sirvió de nada.

De un momento a otro me vi seriamente sorprendido por unos brazos delgados pero fibrosos que rodearon mi torso mientras al mismo tiempo sentía enterrarse una cara justo por el medio de entre mis omóplatos.

_¿Por qué?_

¿_Qué_?

No entendía.

Sabía quien era. Reconocería sus formas y mucho más sus abrazos en el mismo centro de los fuegos del infierno. Era él. _ÉL_.

_¿Pero por qué?_

Mi respiración se agitó un poco más y ya casi llegando al punto de hiperventilar.

Necesitaba... quería...

—¿Por qué? —susurré apretando mis ojos por todo lo que valía la maldita pena tan solo para que nada de mi dolor y malestar se filtrasen.

Merlín, sentía como si me estuviera muriendo.

—Te amo.

—¿Qu...?

—Te amo. Lo hice porque te amo... y porque tú me amas igual.

—Pero... yo...

—Lo sé. Pero ya no puedo Harry —sentí que mi respiración se congelaba de nuevo, por el momento apenas dejándome disfrutar del hecho de que él en ningún momento había despegado su rostro de mi espalda—. No puedo. Sé como te sientes ahora porque es exactamente así como yo me he sentido cada vez que te he visto con ella, con ellos. Me he sentido así desde el momento en el que finalmente acepté que no eras solo otro revolcón pasajero y de que, de hecho, habías tenido el descaro de venir a arrebatarme lo único que me quedaba decente. Maldito Griffindor de pacotilla, tenías que venir tú a demostrar que aún un maldito mortífago de cuarta podía darse el derecho y gusto de amar. Y la jodiste... porque jamás me explicaste que nunca te podría amar realmente de verdad pero que simplemente lo dejé estar cuando me di cuenta de la verdad. Y ese fue mi error ya... pero... a pesar de todo. A pesar de todos. No puedo evitar seguirte amando cara rajada. Y duele. Duele demasiado como para querer hacerlo indefinidamente. Duele demasiado para solo seguir así. Merlín, quisiera querer odiarte. No sabes cuanto. Pero no puedo... solo queda el dolor. Y lo odio. Odio estar solo pendiente de tus cartas apresuradas y de tus citas imprevistas y rápidas cada vez menos satisfactorias y cortas. Odio haberme dejado convertir solo en 'el otro', en tu sucio secreto —dijo apretando el agarre alrededor de mi cintura y con la voz ya ligeramente más quebrada que cuando había comenzado. Las lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por mi rostro cayendo sin ningún cuidado por la pechera de mi costosa camisa—. Odio amarte... porque amarte me duele —susurró el hombre a su espalda transmitiendo en su tono todo el pesar que aquellas palabras le producían.

—Entonces ódiame... —tenía que hacerlo. Por él. Tenía que dejarlo ir así me costara la misma vida el proceso—. Ódiame _Malfoy_... justo como solías hacer —dijo escupiendo su apellido como hacía ya mucho tiempo no lo hacía—. Vete con él y deja todo atrás.

Un sollozo cortó cualquier palabra que pensara en decir después...

Draco... SU Draco lloraba. Por él. Por ser el maldito hijo de puta que seguía anteponiendo a todos antes que a él.

¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste llegar a amarte así? ¿Acaso todo fue un estúpido juego tu...?

—No te atrevas —rápido como una serpiente él se había girado en el mismo segundo en el que le sentía aflojar sus brazos y comenzar a alejarse dolido de él—. Lo sabes. Lo eres todo para mí Draco. Todo... Pero...

—Pero ellos son tu familia... Y siempre me han odiado. Así como yo a ellos ¿no? O a lo que creí de ellos. Lo sé.

—Sí. Y esperan... ellos... sabes que quieren...

Vi como cerró sus ojos inundados de profundo dolor antes de dejarse asentir con cierta rigidez.

—Lo sé. Lo sé Harry. E, increíblemente, sabes que lo entiendo. Yo haría cualquier cosa por mi familia también. Incluso casarme con una mujer... y dejarte.

—Lo sé.

—¿Es este el adiós?

—Parece que así es.

—Lamento no poder...

—No lo hagas. Nunca estuvo bien seguir con esto sabiendo que ambos terminaríamos así.

—Lo sé. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti. Y nunca has sido el otro amor —dijo con ojos cerrados pegando su frente a la del otro. Disfrutando de los que sentía como sus últimos momentos inmerecidos—... Tú siempre serás el único. El primero, medio y último. El resto...

—...es solo teatro...

—...Y el show...

—... debe continuar.

Hacía ya tiempo que ambos habían estado jugando alrededor de esas frases que, para horror del rubio, tarde había descubierto de que eran solo parte de un parafraseo de una canción muggle que le había encantado oír.

La ira se había ido a medida que la tristeza le inundó y ahora lo único que quedaba era solo ese vacío que le apretaba el corazón.

—Solo para que sepas... No estoy con él.

—Pero pensé...

—Lo sé. Y en parte quería fuera así... Una gran parte de mí solo quería dejarte creer que era así.

—Oh. Bien.

—Sí. Me iré por un tiempo, sabes. Un cambio de aire.

Tragué duro el nudo que seriamente amenazaba con escapar mientras mis brazos se negaban a dejarle escapar, y al tiempo que mi mente me decía que todo estaba mal.

Y la ira volvió en todo su gran esplendor.

La ira ciega por fin regresó.

¿Por qué en el mundo era yo quien debiera causarle este dolor?

¿Por qué me sentía con la estúpida responsabilidad de siempre sacrificarme por el bienestar de los demás?

No quería... pero los odiaba. Los odiaba a todos. Incluido a él.

Odiaba al gran mundo de la magia por querer siempre al perfecto salvador ejemplar.

Odiaba a los Weasleys por decirme 'cada-puto-día lo felices que se sentían de que pronto fuera parte definitiva de su familia junto a su adorada Ginny y como esperaban pronto tener perfectos niños pelirrojos corriendo por su vacío jardín.

Odiaba a Ron por no superar sus celos infantiles y siempre quejarse del rubio que amaba.

Odiaba a Hermione por -a pesar de ser tan jodidamente inteligente-, no darse cuenta de nada. Condenándome a mi propio silencio traidor.

Y me odiaba a mí por darle mucho más valor a todos ellos que al amor más intenso, salvaje, puro y hermoso que había tenido el fortunio de vivir.

...Y lo odiaba a él por habérmelo hecho sentir. Porque por sentirlo era que tanto dolía.

Y la ira era una excusa... una excusa para mantenerme en pie un poco más y por la que podía aguantar todo y solo funcionar. Una excusa que me agotaba.

Tan solo una pobre excusa... que ya no ayudaba.

* * *

**Bieeeeeennn... aquí está ya la tercera entrega. IRA. En realidad fue más bien un gran combo de emociones las que usé aquí, pero la raíz y la base fue esta. Harry siempre fue bastante fácil para el enojo pero también lo veo como una emoción que siempre ayuda a tapar el dolor y eso... No sé, ustedes dirán si les ha gustado o no ok?**

**GRACIAS GABRIELA POR COMENTAR!**

**Besos y cuídense ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. NEGACIÓN

**_DISCLAIMER  
Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la trama es de mi autoría._**

**__****"Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**.

* * *

**N/A: Este será un short fic de solo 5 capítulos. Uno por cada emoción asignada y todos serán basados en algún momento de la vida de Harry con implicaciones de una relación homerótica con Draco Malfoy. No creo que haya lemmon pero el rated será M por las dudas. Si hay alguna advertencia particular será aclarada en dicho cap. Estén advertidos y lean bajo su propio gusto.**

* * *

**DESAFÍO: "EMOCIONES"**

**4/5: NEGACIÓN**

* * *

Dolía. Mucho. Ellos no se daban ni tan siquiera una jodida idea de cuanto en realidad y él lo sabía, sabía que no entendían... pero saberlo y aceptarlo no hacía que doliera menos.

Habían pasado ya casi seis meses desde aquella terrible noche en la fiesta del ministerio donde todo pareció comenzar a encaminarse hacia un triste final. Casi seis meses desde que todo explotó... o comenzó a explotar al menos.

Pasaron tan solo unas dos míseras semanas -pero demasiado condenadamente largas semanas-, para que lograra finalmente rendirme y decidirme a tomar el nuevo curso de una vida que sabía nunca le había correspondido tomar. No desde que había conocido el placer de tomar aquel cuerpo de pecado que su rubio se cargaba. No desde que había probado de primera mano los placeres de su tacto, de su sabor, de sus hermosos sonidos de lujuria y de su deliciosa visión al llegar a la cúspide de su éxtasis conjunto.

Lo había sabido desde el mismísimo instante en el que le dejó ir. Desde el preciso instante en el que le solté sabiendo desde lo más hondo de sí que en ese mismo momento que ÉSE sería por siempre mi mayor error.

Tuve razón.

El no ver a mi Dragón durante otros tortuosos quince días sabiendo ya de antemano que en esa ocasión ya no habría luego una espera que le calme y después de ya más de un mes de ausencia de su tacto y contacto -si obviaba aquel pequeño y tan fatídico encuentro- había sin lugar a dudas hecho mella en mí.

Me sentía deprimido y miserable. Me sentía constantemente en completa y solitaria agonía.

Dejó de importarme todo. Dejé de querer aparentar mi eterna y demasiado falsa normalidad y felicidad.

Sabía dentro de una pequeña parte de mí que no era justo para el resto pero -y eso era parte del quid de la dichosa cuestión-... SIEMPRE, siempre habían sido los demás. Siempre habían sido los otros antes que yo mismo... y estaba harto. Estaba tan jodidamente harto de terminar siempre perdiendo por contentar a todos aquellos que al final de cuentas sí se permitían el lujo de vivir sus vidas como realmente querían sin fijarse ni detenerse ni por un minuto en lo que le haría a él o al resto.

¿Cuándo sería solo YO, solo Harry? ¿Cuándo dejaría de querer complacer a todo el resto antes que tomar para mí la poca felicidad que la vida le había brindado?

Sí, ellos eran importantes, todos y cada uno de esos pelirrojos me habían dado algo que siempre soñó. Una familia. Un lugar privilegiado en SU familia.

Pero... a pesar del dolor que la decisión le causaba la triste verdad y realidad era que no podía darles lo que querían. No eso. No entonces. No nunca.

Y por simplemente jugarme al todo por el todo y por casi reclamar a quien fuera el hilo central de vivir mi propia jodida vida... los perdí. A todos y cada uno de ellos.

Los perdí y dolía.

Pero, a pesar de que de pronto me sentí más perdido y solo que nunca al sentirme completamente negado de aquella única familia que había tenido el fortunio de conocer... aún así me sentí feliz. Más feliz de lo que nunca podría describir. Más feliz de lo que nunca había siquiera soñado con llegar a ser.

Porque los Weasleys se negaban a verme ya como un hermano, hijo o amigo inlcuso. Porque ellos se negaban a creer que yo amaba a una persona que no solo me había hecho la vida imposible en la escuela sino además en el lado equivocado de la batalla. Porque ellos se negaban a entender que AMBOS éramos ahora hombres y que el tiempo nos había cambiado. Y, sobre todo, porque ellos se negaban a creer que yo me permitiera amar a otro hombre más allá de quien éste fuera... y dolía, en verdad lo hacía. Pero por su negación, increíblemente había encontrado algo mucho, mucho mayor a cambio.

Finalmente había encontrado mi propio permiso, mi propia aceptación para dejarme vivir el amor.

Quizás algún día pudiera tener de nuevo a todas aquellas personas que yo consideraba tan queridas, todas aquellas personas que yo sentía conformaban parte mi familia unida y permitirme ser quien era por completo y sin restricciones... pero por el momento... yo tenía ahora mi propio milagro a cuidar. Mi propia familia para luchar y mantener.

Mi propia familia para amar.

* * *

**19/11/13**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído, agregado y comentado!  
(Annilina * miredraco * Gabriela Cruz)**

**Solo nos queda el último cap a por ir y se terminó el desafío =D  
**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ''ENTUSIASMO''**

**Como siempre nos leemos pronto (espero)... Besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
